


Circhester Cold, Boyfriend Hot

by Frankenby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gordie PLEASE interact, Gordie has an ego, Himbo Milo, I am tired, I don’t know anything about accents for the Galar region, I hope Milo’s is okay, Kissing, M/M, Milo likes his boyfriend’s jacket, Sorry if I’m bad at writing dialogue or human interaction, They love each other, They need more content, They’re just cute I like their dynamic, jackets, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenby/pseuds/Frankenby
Summary: Gordie’s eyes had narrowed at the sight of Milo as he dismounted from the flying taxi, shivering like a snorunt.“Oh my Arceus,” Gordie almost did a double take, and he smacked one of his palms against the side of his face. “Why are you wearing shorts and a t-shirt?”“I got nervous,” Milo admitted, grinning only because he wasn’t sure what else to do. Gordie covered his mouth with the hand that still rested against his face in an effort to mask his laughter.“Oh my Arceus,” Gordie repeated, more disappointed than bewildered now.“Sorry.”
Relationships: Milo/Gordie, Yarrow | Milo/Makuwa | Gordie, Yarrow/Makuwa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 153





	Circhester Cold, Boyfriend Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Must there be canonical content to support my reason for shipping characters? Is it not enough to enjoy their dynamic?  
> Seriously, I saw these two standing next to each other in the locker room and I was like, “Gay.”  
> It isn’t a popular ship, but that’s okay because I like them.  
> Anyways, enjoy Milo just wearing shorts and a t-shirt to Circhester because he gets nervous and doesn’t wanna overdress, so Milo gives him his jacket.

Milo seemed to “forget” to dress in warm clothes nearly every time he went to Circhester to visit his boyfriend. 

The first time he had done it, it was genuinely an accident. It was their first official date, and they decided to do something casual. Just a stroll around town. Milo had found himself stressing over looking over dressed, and so he arrived in his gym uniform, which of course consisted of rain boots, shorts, a t-shirt, a sun hat, and the strip of green terry cloth he tied around his neck. 

Gordie’s eyes had narrowed at the sight of Milo as he dismounted from the flying taxi, shivering like a snorunt.

“Oh my Arceus,” Gordie almost did a double take, and he smacked one of his palms against the side of his face. “Why are you wearing shorts and a t-shirt?”

“I got nervous,” Milo admitted, grinning only because he wasn’t sure what else to do. Gordie covered his mouth with the hand that still rested against his face in an effort to mask his laughter.

“Oh my Arceus,” Gordie repeated, more disappointed than bewildered now.

“Sorry.”

Gordie did an even worse job of containing his laughter this time. He covered his face—sliding his glasses onto his head first—but he allowed himself to laugh for a brief moment this time.

“Here,” Gordie breathed for a second, then took off beige and black jacket he often wore, then handed it to him. It was made of a very soft velvet. Milo often saw Gordie run his fingers over the sleeves before matches or when he was thinking about something. “So you don’t turn into a vanillite.”

“Thanks,” Milo’s shoulder’s were a bit broader than Gordie’s, and the jacket was tailored to fit the taller man. The sleeves were a bit short and it was tight at the shoulders, but the rest of the jacket appeared to be a bit big on him. Still, there was something nice about wearing it. 

Milo didn’t visit Circhester again until a few weeks later, and although he remembered to wear actual pants this time, he had still worn a t-shirt.

“No you didn’t,” Was Gordie’s exact response to Milo blatantly lying about forgetting to wear a longer sleeved shirt. Still, the taller man rolled his eyes and tossed him his jacket.

Although Gordie eventually stopped asking for them, Milo gave various reasons as to why his sleeves were short.

“I forgot.”

“The rest of my clothes are in the wash.”

Gordie’s personal favorite was, “Had an incident with a gym challenger and a growlithe.” Maybe it did have some truth to it, but Gordie only ever scoffed and threw his jacket—well, it was more of Milo’s jacket now—at him.

“You really should buy your own jacket,” Gordie adjusted the collar after Milo had put it on. It was sort of like a suit jacket, and Gordie didn’t wear it to keep himself warm. He didn’t imagine it provided much warmth for Milo, either. 

“I got jackets,” Milo said.

“Wear them, then.”

“I forget,” Milo shrugged, a grin creeping across his face.

“Liar,” Gordie crossed his arms, and Milo put his arms around Gordie’s waist, pulling him closer.

“You’re right,” He admitted. It was harder for Gordie to make himself appear irritated, and he raised his arms slightly to lock them around the shorter man’s neck. “But I like wearin’ your jacket.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Milo repeated, a little surprised. “I don’t know, ‘cause it’s your jacket, I guess. And ‘cause I love you.”

“You dork,” Gordie pushed the brim of Milo’s hat down over his eyes.

“I’ll start wearin’ my own jackets, if you really want,” Milo adjusted his hat, keeping his hand placed firmly on his head to prevent Gordie from doing it again.

“No,” Gordie sighed, then clicked his tongue, seeming to observe the other man for a moment. He couldn’t see Gordie’s eyes, but he could feel the heat of his stare. “It looks good on you.”

“Oh,” Milo chuckled slightly, suddenly feeling warm for the first time ever in Circhester. 

“You’re blushing? We’re literally dating!”

“Yeah, I know, but...” Milo rubbed the left sleeve of his jacket with the pads of his right fingers. “You’re lookin’ at me like that and...”

“Like that?” Gordie questioned, pulling his glasses down for a moment. He had managed to turn his azure eyes from adorable to quite intense. Maybe it was the fact that Gordie rarely moved his glasses away from his eyes while in public, maybe it was the way Gordie was speaking, or maybe it was just because it was Gordie, but Milo felt his chest tighten. It was almost painful. Arceus, this man was so cute, he’d definitely be the death of him. “You mean like this? What’s wrong with the way I’m looking at you?”

Milo placed his hand on the back of Gordie’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. His hat fell off in the process, but he hardly noticed.

“Arceus, you’re cute,” Milo told him, his heavy breaths condensing in the cool air. They were only inches away from one another, Gordie’s knees bent slightly so that they were at eye level. His head tilted slightly to the side so that he was whispering in Milo’s ear.

“I know,” Milo could hear the grin in Gordie’s voice. He pushed the taller man gently away from him, and Gordie accepted the shove willingly. He reached down to grab Milo’s hat from the ground, but held it out of reach when Milo tried to take it back. 

“Really?” Gordie’s triumphant smile was too contagious for Milo to pretend to be upset.

“If you’re going to be taking something of mine, I’d like something of yours,” Gordie looked at the straw hat in his hands. “Although I’m not sure the farm boy style fits me.”

“I know I’m only strokin’ your ego by sayin’ this, but you look good no matter what you wear.”

“Well, I think you like stroking my ego, otherwise you wouldn’t do it so much,” Gordie placed the hat on Milo’s head. ”Or maybe you’re just flattering me.”

“I ain’t flatterin’ you, that’s for sure. I gotta be lyin’ or insincere to flatter you, and I’m bein’ honest,” Milo said. “I love you, so I got a lotta nice things to say about you. It’d be a lot harder for me to come up with a list of nice things about you that aren’t true than a list of nice things that are true.”

“If you keep talking like that you’re going to attract a swarm of combee,” Gordie cupped Milo’s face in his hands, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, now give me a piece of your clothing.”

“Uh...” Milo looked at himself, then reached for the terry cloth tied around his neck.

“No no no no no,” Gordie took a rather large step backwards. “Absolutely not, you use that thing to dry yourself when you’re sweaty. No way.”

“It’s clean, I promise. I was it every night, and I haven’t had much of a reason to sweat up here,” Milo help the cloth out to him, then Gordie took it.

“You better make sure it’s sweat free every time you come for a visit,” Gordie draped the cloth around his neck. “If you’re going to be taking my jacket, I’m going to be taking this.”

“I can live with that,” Milo grinned, and Gordie sighed, the hint of a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordieeeeeeeeeee. He has cute eyes. He says (◕‿◕)


End file.
